Cosplay Contest
by TarePanda11
Summary: Gekkoukan High is holding a cosplay contest. Who will win and what costumes did Minako pick for every SEES member? Pairings: MinatoxYukari, AkihikoxFemc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone. I got a new fanfic for you all hope you enjoy! This is an original story I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

Cosplay Contest

It was the end of the day and the Arisato twins just woke up. Junpei and Yukari walked over to them so they could go home. Before any of them could say anything, an announcement was made.

"Hello fellow students. Gekkoukan is hosting a cosplay contest next week. If you are interested to join, the sign-up sheet is on the bulletin board in front of the school. Prizes will be given out to three winners. The event will take place outside where the tennis court is and will start 1:30pm. Hope to see you there."

"Booooring," whined Junpei.

"Tell me about it. You would just humiliate yourself in front of all the students and teachers for this event." Yukari complained.

"I don't know sounds like fun. I'm willing to join." Minako said. "You're joining too Minato-nii."

"Why? Don't I get a say in this?" said the surprised Minato.

"C'mon please?"

"Ugh, ok fine. I just know I'll regret this."

Aigis walked over to them with the same stoic poker face.

"What is a cosplay contest? I do not understand." She said

"Basically, you dress up as character that's somewhat well known. Like from a video game, television show, or even from a book." Junpei said.

"I comprehend. I would like to join as well."

"Yaaay," said Minako overjoyed and hugged Aigis.

"What?" said the shocked Yukari. "Aigis people will think you're an actual robot for entering. Even some people aren't dumb enough to think that."

"Don't worry, I'll get us all costumes." Minako said fired up.

"Wait, ALL of us?" Junpei sounded worried.

Minako nods. "Yes, I'll even make Akihiko and Mitsuru senpai join."

"I'd like to see that happen." Minato smirked.

"Oh no. No way am I joining. Nothing will make me join." Yukari panicked.

"Yeah!" Junpei said.

Another announcement was made. "For the third place winner of our cosplay contest will receive a goodie bag filled with treats. Our second place winner will receive 8,000 yen. For our first place winner will receive a goodie bag, 10,000 yen, and a gift card you can use to any store in Paulownia Mall. Who's confident enough to pull off the best cosplay?"

"10,000 yen?" Junpei said.

"Gift card?" Yukari said.

"Forget what I said, I'm joining." Junpei said excited.

"Hmm… humiliation over a gift card…ok fine I'll join." Yukari said.

"Woohoo!" Minako said overjoyed.

So how is it? Hopefully I can make this one enjoyable. Keep on eye out for the next chapter. Bye people ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So here's part 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

The five of them exit out of the school and found Fuuka waiting for them. All of them walked back to the dorm and somehow Minako managed to convince Fuuka to join. They got back to the dorm and was greeted by Ken and Koromaru.

"Hello." Ken said.

"Arf arf." Koromaru barked.

We're home Ken-kun. Hi Koro-chan." Fuuka said petting Koromaru.

"S'up Ken. Guess what? Our school is holding a cosplay contest and I'm gonna win it." Junpei grinned.

"Really? That's so cool! Who are you cosplaying as?" Ken asked.

There was a moment of silence in the lounge.

"Uhh…I don't know. Never thought of it yet."

"Don't worry Junpei. Like I said I'm gonna get all of us costumes. Even you Ken-kun and Koro-chan." Minako said.

"But Ken isn't part of Gekkoukan." Yukari said.

"True but they can wear their costumes on the day of the contest. I'd feel bad leaving them out."

"O-oh u-umm thank you Minako-san." Ken blushed.

"Arf arf." Koromaru barked happily and running in circles.

"He said 'I can't wait to try my costume'." Aigis said.

"So your gonna get costumes for our senpais too?" Minato asked.

"Yup. Don't worry I can take care it." Minako said.

Later, Mitsuru and Akihiko came back to the dorm and was greeted by Fuuka and Minako.

"Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka asked.

"Where've you been?" Minako said trying to imitate Akihiko when he asks.

"Our day was fine. I had to speak to some of the teachers about students who have detention." Mitsuru said.

"I had to help out the boxing team for a while." Akihiko said not understanding Minako's imitation.

Minako stood up from the sofa and said, "Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, please join the cosplay event with us."

"Hmm…I don't think I'm busy next week. Very well then." Mitsuru smiled.

"_That was easy…" _Minako thought.

"I don't know… those girls who follow me are surely going to bother me if I join." Akihiko said worried.

"Minako-chan said she will be responsible for our costumes." Fuuka said.

"Are you sure Arisato?" Mitsuru said now worried.

"It's fine senpai. I already have ideas for what costumes suit everyone."

"Alright, we'll leave it to you then."

Both Mitsuru and Akihiko left and went upstairs to their respective rooms. Minako sat beside Fuuka.

"Fuuka can I borrow your laptop? I need to order the costumes now." She said.

"How are you paying for it Minako-chan?" Fuuka said.

"With the money we found laying around Tartarus." Minako smiled.

* * *

**What costumes is Minako buying? Feel free to make a guess. Here's a hint: It's a famous game franchise. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and enjoy as usual.**

**I do not own persona 3 or any other products of Atlus**

* * *

It was Saturday today and Minato is eating lunch in the classroom. While he's eating, he's wondering what costumes his hyper-active sister is going to get all of them. She told everyone last night she ordered their costumes already and will arrive on Thursday. Did she go overboard and buy more costumes? While in his own world of thoughts someone placed their hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Hey Minato!" said the familiar voice.

"No Kenji, I don't want to hang out today." Minato said in a plain voice.

"I wasn't going to ask anyway. I wanted to talk to you cuz' I saw your name up on the cosplay contest sign up sheet." Kenji said.

"My sister signed both of us up. Including Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis."

"Woah! She signed you guys up? And you're okay with this?"

"I was forced to join because I knew she would bother me about it everyday until I signed up. All of us are hoping she bought decent costumes for us."

"Hey if it makes you feel a bit better, I signed myself up." Kenji smiled

Minato started coughing, unable to believe the words that came out of Kenji's mouth.

"You _*cough*_ what?" Minato asked.

"Yeah! I figured why not? Plus10,000 yen to the winner. I'm gonna win that contest and pick the best cosplay. I'm not losing to you Minato and to Junpei too." Kenji said determined.

"I'm really don't care if I win or not."

"Haha, that's what they all say. I'll see you later Minato." As Kenji was about to walk away he turned back to Minato.

"Oh I forgot, I saw on the sign up sheet that not only Mitsuru Kirijo signed up but the boxing champion Akihiko Sanada too." Kenji said

"My sister convinced the both of them to join too." Minato said while about to take a bite of melon bread.

* * *

It was after school and the tennis club was having their last meeting until the cosplay contest is over. Rio was yelling at the team to do some warm ups. While doing sit ups, Minako thought that maybe she can convince Rio to join the cosplay contest too after the meeting.

Tennis club was finished and Minako walked over to Rio.

"Hey Rio." Minako said.

"What's up Minako?" Rio asked

"Wanna join the cosplay contest?"

"No thanks."

Minako was surprised for a moment and returned to normal.

"Why not?"

"Cosplaying isn't really my thing. Plus Yuko and I are helping set up the actual thing. So I'm just gonna watch and vote."

"Aw, too bad." Minako frowned.

"Sorry, Minako."

"It's ok, I understand. Hey you wanna get something from Wild Duck Burger?

"I'd love to."

The girls changed back to their school clothes and were about to leave when Rio noticed something.

"What's wrong Rio?" Minako asked.

"No way. Kenji signed up for the contest." Rio laughed.

"Really? Wow, 14 contestants so far."

"Now it's 15 contestants." Rio wrote her name on the list.

"Huh? I thought you weren't interested."

"Well I am now. If Kenji is joining it's bound to be interesting to see what costume he's gonna wear. Sorry Minako but I'm gonna find me a costume."

"O-oh sure. We'll hang out some other time then."

Rio ran out of the school and waved goodbye to Minako.

"_I have to thank Kenji for making Rio join." _She thought then giggled.

On Minako's way out she bumped into her older twin. They both talked about Kenji joining and Rio joining. They both laughed and talked about other aimless subjects.

"Minato-nii let's go to the sweet shop." Minako said.

"You're gonna get fat Minako. We're gonna go eat at Wakatsu instead." Minato said sternly.

"You're no fun." She whined.

* * *

After eating at Wakatsu, the twins went back to the dorm and were greeted by Akihiko.

"Where have you been?" he said in an almost annoyed tone then went back to eating cup ramen.

Minako had a crush for Akihiko but for some reason she doesn't like the way he asks in that tone whenever they come home in the evening. Then Minako came up with an idea. She decided to have some fun with his question.

"Drug dealing!" she said excitedly pumping a fist in the air.

Akihiko's eyes widened at the response and started choking on the noodles. Sitting next to him, Fuuka gasped at Minako's response and started Akihiko's back. Yukari dropped her magazine, Junpei looked away from his COMPstation to look at Minako's response and the sound "game over" can be heard. Ken was nowhere in the first floor thankfully, Koromaru perked his ears up, Aigis simply turned her head to the twins with her poker face, and Mitsuru who was behind the reception typing something on the computer immediately stood up from the chair and said "What!?".

"Hahaha, just kidding. We ate at Wakatsu." Minako laughed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except for Minato who remained neutral and emotionless as usual and Akihiko who just now recovered from his accident.

"Sheesh, you surprised me." Yukari said picking her magazine up.

"Aw man, you distracted me from my game Mina-tan." Junpei complained.

"What is drug dealing?" Aigis asked.

"Uh… Aigis I think something's wrong with the computer on the 4th floor. Come with me to help. You too Fuuka." Yukari said grabbing Aigis' hand and walking swiftly to the fourth floor with Fuuka close behind.

"That was not funny Arisato." Mitsuru said sternly.

Minako just finished her laughing fit.

"Oh *giggle* sorry senpai." She said.

"*Sigh* It's fine I guess." Mitsuru closed the computer and went upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. I am so tired." Minato said.

"Yeah same here." Junpei said and got up from the sofa.

"G'night." Minako said.

Minato and Junpei left and Minako sat beside Akihiko. She figured she should apologize for nearly killing him since he was coughing loudly.

"Sorry for almost killing you senpai." Minako smiled trying to hold back another laughing fit.

Akihiko cleared his throat.

"It's fine." He said.

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

Akihiko had a crush for the auburn haired junior. He didn't know when he started feelings for her. The both of them were just hanging out after school and whenever she's around him he feels tense and on edge. But he really likes spending time with her.

"S-sure, I d-don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Yay!" Minako hugged him. Akihiko suddenly tensed up from contact and felt gis face burning. Minako realizing her action, she immediately got up the sofa.

"I-I'm sorry senpai!" She blushed and looked down.

"D-don't worry about it." Akihiko frowned a bit, missing her warmth.

"Umm I'll see you tomorrow then." Minako said heading upstairs.

Akihiko sighed now that he and Koromaru were the only ones in the lounge. Koromaru walked towards him and nudged his legs.

*Whine* Koromaru said.

"Ah, I'm ok little guy." Akihiko petted the dog.

"Sometimes I just worry about her."

* * *

**This is mostly a filler chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sure some people get a bit annoyed when Aki asks where have you been with the annoyed tone. I say drug dealing every time he asks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so just so you know, everyone doesn't get their costumes after 3 more chapters so just bear with me. Anyway here's the next part.**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

It was Sunday today and Minako was getting ready to go out with Akihiko. She remembered last night's event and giggled but started to blush after hugging Akihiko unintentionally. She adjusted her hairpins and went downstairs. Akihiko was already there.

"Shall we go?" he said.

"Of course."

They made their way to Paulownia Mall and did some looking around. While looking around, they were talking about various school related subjects. They went inside the police station and greeted Officer Kurosawa and looked for some new weapons. Akihiko got some new boxing gloves and Minako couldn't find anything new for her or her brother. They went to Chagall and had some coffee. Then Akihiko asked something.

"Hey Minako?"

"Hm?" she said.

"So when are we getting the costumes?"

"On Thursday. Why? Are you that eager?" She smiled.

"H-huh? N-no it's just that…I never did something like this before." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry it's everyone's first time doing this. Plus I picked the prefect costume for you and everyone else."

"O-oh well, I-I'm looking forward to it."

He was very curious though on what costume it is so he decided to ask.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking…what color is my costume?"

"It's mostly blue and that's all I'm telling you. It's a surprise." She said.

Akihiko expected as much that that's all he's going to get. He was curious on what she was going to wear though. He blushed at the many possibilities of what she will wear. What if some of the other male students start harassing her? He had to ask for her safety.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Your costume. Its not… provocative is it?" he looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Of course not. It's pink like Yukari's costume." She said.

He breathed a sigh of relief in his head. But there is still a chance that the male students will still go after her. He also had to worry about his fan girls that would follow him around.

"C'mon senpai, let's go to the shrine." She said getting up from her chair.

"Huh? Oh ok."

* * *

Back at the dorm Yukari came out of the shower and changed. She was feeling hungry but had to be careful not to eat too much. She went downstairs and heard something. It sounded like… a violin? It was coming from Minato's room. She definitely hears a violin. She never knew he could play. She knocks on the door.

"Minato?"

The violin stops playing and footsteps are coming closer to the door.

"Hey Yukari."

"I never knew you could play the violin." She said.

"Oh you heard?" he said nervously.

"Yeah. You were really good."

"T-thanks." He blushed.

"By the way, have you seen Junpei? I still have to get my notes back to him." She said irritatingly.

"He said he was hanging out with Kenji today."

"Figures. Anyway what other instruments can you play?" she said.

"Umm… I can play the violin, the saxophone, and the piano. Minako can play the guitar, the flute, and the piano as well."

"Can I hear you play the violin again?" she smiled.

Minato liked Yukari and was nervous he would mess up in front of her. He was not nervous performing in a small or large audience but his crush is now requesting to listen to him play. Then he thought that playing for her might make her have the same feelings for him.

"Sure, but I wanna play it in the shrine." He said determined.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

Minato and Yukari both made it to the shrine. No one was around but they can see paw prints indicating Koromaru was here earlier. Yukari sat down on the bench while Minato was taking out his violin from his case.

"So what are you gonna play Minato?" Yukari asked.

"I'm going to play "Grandpa's Violin" by Yuki Kajiura. It would sound better if Minako was playing the piano while I play." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's still sounds good." She smiled.

He smiled back. He got into position and took a deep breath. The wind was blowing nicely and some leaves were falling. Yukari thought that he picked this place to make the music suitable. Minato waited a few seconds and started playing. The music was soothing and made Yukari feel at ease. She watched Minato play and thought he was really amazing. Being a leader of Tartarus exploration with his sister, good grades, and playing music. She blushed and hoping he wouldn't notice. Minato closed his eyes and swayed sideways trying to get a good feel of the music. Yukari thought she could feel the wind moving to the music too. Minato nearing the ending, he opens his eyes and looked at Yukari straight in the eyes. Both of them felt their face get hot and Minato finished playing. Yukari clapped and smiled.

"That was really good." She said.

"Heh, thanks." He laughed nervously.

"Is it ok… if you can play again?" she asked.

Minato was surprised for a moment then smiled. He picked a different music this time and played again.

Little did they know there were a silver haired boy and a brunette girl at the base of the steps listening to him play.

* * *

**Sorry if it's starting to get boring. Please bear with me _. Don't worry you guys will (hopefully) like the costumes I picked for SEES. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so just so you guys know, the SEES is wearing a video game costume. None of them are wearing something from an anime (probably). So enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

Minako and Akihiko were making their way to Naganaki Shrine from Chagall Café when Minako spotted the color blue on someone's head. Her instincts were correct, she saw her twin brother walking with her friend Yukari. She saw Minato holding a violin case. She quickly grabbed Akihiko's hand and started running but quietly so they won't be spotted.

"W-woah! Hey, what's going on?" Akihiko asked.

"I see something interesting about to happen." Minako said.

Both couples made it to the shrine and Minato and Yukari went up the stairs. Minako and Akihiko nearby hiding behind a tree.

"Why are we following your brother?" He asked.

"Minato-nii so has a thing for Yukari." She giggled.

Akihiko not understanding the situation decided to just follow along with what is happening. They both stopped at the base of the steps to the shrine and heard a melodious violin being played. They stood there listening and enjoying the music. Minako recognizes the music his brother is playing closes her eyes and makes hand gestures making it look like she's playing the piano. Akihiko looks at her and smiles at her. He thought she was really cute and just stared at her while listening to the violin as well.

The violin finishes playing and Minako rests her hands to her side.

"That really takes me back." She said.

"It does?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes. I would play the piano in the background of that violin Minato-nii plays. We would play it together when we were still around 13."

"You play instruments too?"

"Yup. I play guitar, flute, and Minato-nii and I can both play the piano. He can play saxophone and as you heard, the violin."

"Wow. I'd like to hear you play sometimes."

Minako blushed a bit and quickly changed the subject.

"O-oh, we should go. Let's not disturb them." Minako said hurriedly.

She quickly tugged Akihiko's sleeve and the both of them went back to the dorm. The rest of the evening was uneventful except for Junpei making defeated groans each time he lost to Minato playing in the COMPstation.

* * *

The next day, the Arisato twins were making their way to the school when they heard a couple of girls gossiping about Akihiko and Mitsuru attending the contest. Minako smiled happily to herself while Minato felt bad about his male senpai going to be bombarded by his fan girls when he shows up on stage with his costume.

After school, Minato decided to attend student council. On his way there he met up with Yuko who was holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Minato, you heading for student council." Yuko said.

"Oh, hey Yuko and yeah I am." Minato said.

"Can you take this there for me? I have to go help out Kazushi with some of the equipment being moved."

Minato took the paper and it turned out to be the sign up sheet for the cosplay contest. He looked at the contestants and 35 people have signed up. Minato sweatdropped and Yuko noticed his reaction.

"Yeah I know, that many people joined the contest."

"What does student council need this for?"

"Something about processing it so they know who is attending and won't accidentally leave out someone when announcing their name."

"Alright, I'll send it to them." Minato walked to the student council room and noticed that even Hidetoshi and Chihiro have joined. He understood Chihiro for joining since she is somewhat a fan of manga but never would he expect Hidetoshi to join.

"_Must be Minako's doing."_ He thought and sighed.

* * *

In the cooking room, Fuuka and Minako were cleaning up while waiting for the banana cupcakes to be finished baking in the oven.

"I think I got everything I needed to do in making those." Fuuka said.

Minako can smell the scent of both batch of cupcakes being baked and thought it was a success.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're tasty." Minako said reassuringly.

They both giggled and went back to cleaning. When they were done cleaning, the cupcakes were done as well. They took both of them out and each ate one after cooling it down.

"Mmm. Good thing we have enough for everyone back at the dorm." Minako said.

"You're right Minako-chan they are tasty. I'm sure everyone will love it." Fuuka said happily.

They started wrapping up the remaining cupcakes and Fuuka started a conversation.

"Hey Minako-chan. I heard the sign ups for the cosplay contest is closed now since they're going to process the contestants."

"Really? That's too bad. I wanted more people to join so I can see what they were going as."

"Oh, speaking of costumes, will ours make it in time Minako-chan?"

"I'm sure it will and you will love the costume I got you and everyone else."

Fuuka wasn't into anime or manga. But she was interested how video games were made and other technology related.

"Can you tell me the color of my costume Minako-chan?"

"Hmmm, to be honest I had a hard time deciding either green or teal for you. I decided green since I want to it to be the original color."

"Oh I see. Am I going as someone in a video game?"

"Correct, and that someone is very adorable looking."

Fuuka blushed as she thought of wearing the costume that would make her look adorable. They finished up wrapping the cupcakes and went back to the dorm and gave everyone a cupcake, except for Koromaru since he'll get sick and who Minako didn't want Aigis to feel left out so she gave her one too. Who knows what Aigis did to the cupcake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I think I'll give a hint to what people are going as. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

The next day after school, Minato and Minako were walking down stairs and saw Kenji and Rio talking in the hallway and they can be heard easily since they were talking loudly.

"I'm gonna kick your butt at that contest Kenji. I'm gonna place higher than you and possibly even win the whole thing." Rio said determinedly

"Ha, my swordsman cosplay can't be beat. But it is interesting that you joined. All the more reason for me to try hard and win it all." Kenji said.

"Swordsman? Really now? I'm going as a swordswoman"

"Then I guess I'll see you on Friday. That stage is our battlefield and we will see which sword user the audience prefers."

Both of them stormed off leaving the Arisato baffled on what they heard. But Minako was excited that they were going as sword users. As they exited the building, Junpei spotted them and decided to hang out with them. The three of them went to Hagakure and Minato was really curious about his costume.

"Hey Minako, you heard Kenji and Rio's argument right?" Minato asked.

"Of course. They were going as sword users." She said slurping some ramen.

"Woah, Kenji as a swordsman? Maaan, things are heating up already and the contest isn't even here yet." Junpei said.

"What am I going as Minako?" Minato asked, ignoring Junpei's comment.

"Well, since you're my brother and since Junpei is my best friend, I'll tell both of your costumes." Minako said.

"Really? C'mon what's my costume?" Junpei said excitingly.

"Both of you are going as swordsmen."

"Seriously? Sweet!" Junpei said pumping a fist in the air.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief. _"Ok, swordsman is good. Not embarrassing."_

The three went back to the dorm and were greeted by Mitsuru who was reading a book.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru said. "Arisato?"

"Yes?" Minako said.

"Hm?" Minato said.

"Oh, I meant the younger Arisato."

"Ooooh, busted." Junpei snickered.

"Iori, please leave the lounge with the older Arisato. I need to speak to her privately." Mitsuru said sternly.

The two boys went upstairs leaving Mitsuru and Minako.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Mitsuru said. Minako sighed in relief.

"I merely just wanted to talk to you about the up coming contest." She said with worry in her face.

"I'm… curious in my costume… would you mind telling me… what I'm going to wear?"

Minako smiled and imagined her senpai in her costume.

"Don't worry senpai, you will look great in your costume. Your going as royalty." Minako smiled.

"I-is that so… well in that case you are free to go." Mitsuru blushed.

Minako went upstairs to the 3rd floor and found Aigis and Yukari sitting at the mini-table doing homework.

"Greetings Minako-san." Aigis said.

"Oh, hey." Yukari said.

"Hey you two." Minako greeted and sat beside Aigis.

"Minako-san I am curious about my costume for the up coming event." Aigis said.

"Yeah, I am too. It better not be embarrassing." Yukari said.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint to both of you. Aigis you are going as some kind of ninja and Yukari you are going as royalty, like Mitsuru-senpai." Minako said.

"'Ninjas are the coolest of cool' is what Junpei-san said to me about ninjas." Aigis said.

"Royalty, huh? I guess that's not so bad." Yukari shrugged.

"Relax, everyone is gonna look good in their costume." Minako said.

"If you say so." Yukari said.

After saying goodnight to one another, Minako went to her bedroom and decided to sleep early.

* * *

**Hope you like it and hope some of you can guess who' os dressing up as who. Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about late chapters. Had Internet problems, it was being slow and other stuff. Anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

Wednesday after school and the twins were packing their stuff up when Yukari grabbed both their wrists and quickly dragged them out ignoring their complaints. Junpei was interested on what he just saw and followed suit.

Yukari dragged them in the music room and Junpei was about go in but Yukari closed the door and locked it. He could still see them through the small glass window.

"Why did you lock the door Yukari?" Minato asked.

"I wanna hear you two play music." Yukari had a sly smile on.

"What for?" Minako asked.

"Minato told me you two play instruments so can I listen to you guys play?"

The young Arisato looked at the older one with a questioning look and the older just shrugged. Pretty soon, Minako was on the piano and Minato on violin. Yukari sat beside Minako on the piano chair and watched her play and Minato play. Outside, Junpei can see a bit but can hear everything and smiled listening to the mix of piano and violin. Junpei checked his watch and started panicking. He forgot he was going to check on Chidori today. He clumsily ran through the hallway and out the building.

A certain silver haired figure was walking down the hallway when he heard a piano and violin being played. He looked inside the music room and can see three familiar figures. One female brunette, one blue haired male, and an auburn haired female. His focus was on the auburn haired female. He was smiling and loved the way she plays piano. Soon the twins finished playing and both agreed to play solo individually. Minako went first and played the piano and sang as well. Akihiko was surprised on how beautiful her singing is. He stayed until she was finished singing then he would leave making sure she doesn't know he was ever there.

For the rest of the evening, Minako did her homework in the dining room with Ken sitting next to her doing his homework too. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Ken looking at her, then her homework, then back to his. Ken did this about 4 times and Minako decided to ask.

"Something wrong Ken-kun?"

He was silent for a second.

"…I was just wondering if… you could tell me what my costume is." He said.

"Here's a hint." She smiled.

"You are going to wear a striped shirt and have blonde hair."

Ken quickly turned to her direction with wide eyes of shock upon hearing the last part. Minako just giggled.

"Don't worry it's just a wig." She said.

Ken sighed in relief and decided to go to bed. They both said goodbye and Minako giggled at the thought of Ken's hair bangs being gelled upwards.

* * *

The next day after school, Minako immediately rushed out of her homeroom with a smile on her face. She knew today was when the costumes would be delivered. While thinking of the package, she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Are you alright?" a familiar deep voice said.

She looked up and saw Akihiko with an extended arm out. She took it immediately.

"I'm okay senpai and sorry for not looking." She said while she can feel a few stares slowly growing in numbers. Must be his fan girls.

"You should be more careful." He said while putting a hand on her head.

She shook her head and Akihiko let go.

"I have to go senpai. I'm in a rush."

Akihiko frowned for a second but regained his normal look.

"I can tell. The way you bumped into me while at moderate speed made me think you were going to meet with someone."

"_More like something."_ She thought.

"I guess I'll see you later senpai." She smiled and dashed off.

"_She's full of energy today." _Akihiko thought and smiled.

A certain girl with buns on her head and a couple of other girls saw the whole thing.

"Ooooh, she gets on my nerves." One girl said.

"She's somewhat popular now along with her twin brother." A girl with lots of make up said.

"Don't worry we'll get her back tomorrow. On the day of the contest." The girl with buns on her head said with malice.

Minako ran back to the dorm and was beaming harder. She met her male senpai in the hallway and the package of costumes was soon to be here. She was at saw the front of the dorm and found a brown box. She squealed and picked it up and made her way up to her room.

* * *

**That's it! Next chapter will be up soon. Please wait and I'm sure the suspense is killing you all. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the chapter everyone is waiting for! Enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus**

* * *

Minako flipped the top of the box open and saw the costumes. Each one was inside a plastic bag and she carefully took them out making sure that everyone's costume was here. When there was one costume left at the bottom of the box, she picked it up and her eyes widened a bit. She wanted to cry but she held them back. This costume is for Shinjiro. Unfortunately, he is currently in a coma. He would have denied but she would get him to wear it eventually. She put all the costumes back at the box and closed it.

"We'll have a costume party… when you come back senpai." She smiled sadly.

She got up and went downstairs. At the bottom of the box, a label on Shinjiro's costumes says: "Solid Snake".

Evening at the dorm, everyone has returned and Minako called everyone to the lounge.

"Okay everyone, the costumes have arrived." She said excitedly.

"Oh no…" Minato said worriedly.

"I'll go get it so wait here everyone." Minako ran upstairs.

"You guys think she's way too excited for this?" Yukari said.

"Nah, I just think she just had too many sweets today." Junpei said.

"She does have a thing for sweets." Akihiko chuckled.

"I too am excited for the costumes." Aigis said.

"Arf arf." Koromaru barked.

"He said he is too."

Everyone laughed a bit and heard Minako coming down with a somewhat moderate large box. She placed it on the table and breathed heavily.

"Sheesh, that's heavy."

Everyone took a closer look at the box. On top of the box, there was some kind of design on it. It had a circle on it with a cross at the lower left hand corner making the circle pieces uneven.

"Wait a minute…. I've seen that logo from somewhere." Junpei said.

Minako flipped the box open and started handing out everyone's respective costumes. Everyone looked at the labels that were attached to their costumes.

"Lucario…?" Akihiko said trying to pronounce the name.

"Zelda?" Mitsuru said.

"Lucas…" Ken said.

"Sweet! Meta Knight!" Junpei said grinning.

"Princess Peach huh?" Yukari said.

"Sheik." Aigis said monotonously.

Koromaru was looking at his costume. The label reads: "Pikachu".

"Yoshi?" Fuuka said.

"Marth…" Minato said unexcitedly.

Minako took her own costume and it reads: "Jigglypuff". While Minako was upstairs, she removed the Solid Snake costume for Shinjiro and placed it in one of her desk drawers so no one will have to feel bad for him.

"Really? You had to get me the swordsman who wears a tiara?" Minato frowned.

"Sorry Minato-nii. I couldn't find any Ice Climber costumes for us to wear so I had to pick the next best thing for you." Minako said cheerfully.

"This is awesome Mina-tan. You got us costumes from that Smash Bros. game. I love that game." Junpei said.

"I had a feeling you would get me something pink." Yukari said.

"Arf arf." Koromaru was looking at Minako with shiny red eyes.

"He says, 'I want to try my costume out first'." Aigis translated.

"Okay Koro-chan." Minako petted the white dog.

After Minako got Koromaru's costume on, everyone gathered around him and thought he was really cute. Koromaru had a Pikachu headband with ears on it on his head and his vest was taken off so he could wear a yellow one with a hole for his tail to go through. Minako placed Koro's tail inside the Pikachu tail and the Pikachu tail is buttoned down to the yellow vest. Unfortunately, Mitsuru said that they couldn't paint him yellow since he might get an allergic reaction.

"Arf arf." Koro said.

"Aww how cute. Yukari sad.

"Nice choice of costume Arisato." Mitsuru said smiling.

"He he, thanks. C'mon girls, let's try out our costume." Minako said excitedly.

* * *

The boys waited outside to see the girls in their costumes. First one to come out was Yukari who was wearing a beautiful pink dress and white gloves that reach up to her elbows. Mitsuru came out second wearing the Zelda costume. Every guy was speechless on how it fit her perfectly, even Yukari. Mitsuru was wearing a dress as well that was violet around her upper body and the rest white down. She is also wearing gloves that reach up to her elbows and some kind of gold shoulder guards. She was blushing and found it hard trying to regain composure. Fuuka was next and was wearing a Yoshi sweater and a white shirt underneath with green jeans folded up to her thighs and brown boots. She had the hoodie on showing the big nose and eyes of Yoshi and at the end of the sweater was the tail. Junpei was whistling and Yukari wanted to throw her shoe at him. Aigis was next and was wearing a blue costumes with a cloth around her head and her mouth. She also had some cloth wrapped around her fingers since its part of the costume. Finally, Minako came out and was wearing a simple, sleeveless, pink dress with a Jigglypuff hat showing big blue eyes and signature tuft of hair and pink sneakers. Minako had to untie her hair since the hat won't fit her head. Akihiko blushed at her and found staring at how adorable she was. Trying his best to shake the pink tint on his face, Junpei got up and was clapping loudly. Ken was clapping and blushing and Minato was blushing at Yukari. In the bathroom, the girls decided not to wear their wigs yet. Except Aigis who had her wig on. At the back they can see a long blonde hair braided and Aigis did not have long hair.

The guys were next (except Koromaru) and Junpei came out first. He was wearing the signature mask of Meta Knight and had a blue cape, purple shoes, and dark blue clothing. He was also holding the signature sword of the small knight. He was showing off but Minako was the only one clapping. Akihiko was next and was wearing the Lucario hat with ears and a black shirt that reach just above his thighs. Then he had a yellow sleeveless shirt on top. He had his black jogging pants on and had blue shorts on top. He had his black gloves on as well to complete the costume. Minako blushed and tried to hide it. Ken was next and he was wearing a yellow and red striped shirt with blue shorts and red converse. Ken was wearing his wig and everyone was surprised to see ken without his bangs covering his forehead. The wig was yellow and looked like it was gelled upwards. Ken blushed at the stares he was given. Lastly, Minato came out with his Marth costume. He didn't need a wig since his blue hair was close enough. He was wearing mostly dark blue clothing. Yukari was blushing while Minako saw a missing prop for the costume.

"Hey you're not wearing your tiara." Minako said.

"It makes me feel more of a woman." Minato said.

"It's just a prop plus no it doesn't."

"Can I just wear it during the actual contest?

Minako thought it over.

"Fine I guess." Minako sighed.

"These are awesome costumes Mina-tan." Junpei said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Minato-san, it isn't so bad." Ken said.

"I agree with Amada. You look noble Arisato." Mitsuru smiled.

"Y-yeah you look great." Yukari stammered.

"T-thanks." Minato blushed.

"You look great in your costume Minako-chan." Fuuka said.

"You too Fuuka. You too Aigis." Minako said.

"Thank you." Aigis smiled even if though they couldn't see it.

Akihiko had to compliment Minako. He had to admit that she was really cute and beautiful with her hair down.

"U-umm… you look g-g-great M-Minako." He said.

"O-oh thank you Akihiko-senpai. You l-look great too." Minako blushed.

Minako really liked the costume she picked for her crush. He really looked more of a fighter. Though she did admit that it looks like he's wearing too much clothing.

After everyone tried their costumes, they took it to their rooms and went to bed. Minako was really excited for the contest tomorrow. Her twin however was not taking it too well. He kept rolling over side-to-side thinking what people would think if he wore the tiara tomorrow for the contest.

* * *

**Woohoo! Finally! I really wanted to skip some chapters and get to this quickly, but here it is! Did anyone guess correctly on his or her costumes? Probably not, because I gave very vague hints to what their costume is. Anyway next chapter will be up soon and it's the main event next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot! The main event! Welcome everyone to the new chapter where everyone shows off their costumes. Enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus**

* * *

Today was the big day. The cosplay contest. Some were excited and some dreaded it. It was being held outside where the tennis courts are. A giant stage was placed in the middle and there were tables, chairs, food, and a photo booth for students to take pictures of their costumes with a small fee of 1 yen. Students who did not participate were able to just immediately change to their costume. The SEES members (except Ken, Koromaru, and Shinjiro) all walked together as a group holding their costumes to the main event happening outside. Minako was able to determine some of the student's costumes. She saw 5 girls dressed up from an anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, she saw a large group of students dressed from another anime called Angel Beats, three female students beautifully dressed as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, a few Naruto characters, and she could not recognize the rest.

"Ah, the Arisato twins." A familiar voice called to the twins.

"Hidetoshi-kun and Chihiro-chan." Minako said.

Hidetoshi and Chihiro were holding their costumes as well.

"Hidetoshi, I can't believe you're joining this silly contest." Minato sighed.

"I-I joined because I wanted to of course. Not because Minako-san joined as we-err…" Hidetoshi stumbles.

"Why did you join Chihiro-chan?" Minako asked, not noticing Hidetoshi's slip up.

"I love doing stuff like this." Chihiro smiled.

While this was happening, Junpei met up with Kenji and Rio having another argument.

"S'up Kenji?" Junpei said.

"Not now Junpei. I'm trying to talk to Rio about how I'm going to beat her." Kenji said boastfully.

"Yeah right. In your ramen-loving dreams. I'm gonna beat you and that's what's gonna happen."

Junpei started walking away slowly.

"Fuuka!." Natsuki called out.

"Oh, Natsuki-chan. You didn't wear a costume?" Fuuka said.

"Nah, I'm not into stuff like this. But I'm rooting for you so you got my vote."

"*Giggle* thanks Natsuki-chan."

"Eeeeeeh its Akihiko-senpai." A girl screeched.

One again, Gekkoukan's golden boy was being surrounded by his fan girls. He felt a headache coming back from the last time he heard these girls. Just then, someone spoke on stage with a microphone.

"Hello students! I'm just making an announcement here. Would all the participants please make your way on stage and prepare for the introductory?" the male student said.

That was Akihiko's cue to get out of their but his path is still being blocked. All of a sudden, someone held his hand and looked to whoever owned the arm.

"C'mon senpai, let's go." Minako smiled.

Akihiko sighed a relief and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sorry but you'll have to talk to me some other time."

Minako was walking ahead of Akihiko while still holding hands. A girl with buns a few meters away were following them.

"She's going down. I'm gonna win and then Akihiko-senpai will be mine." The girl gritted her teeth.

* * *

All 35 contestants were up on stage behind the curtains waiting for their name to be called out to show themselves. The girl with buns was called out first. She got a normal applause. A few more students were called out then number 7th was called.

"All right. Next we have contestant number seven. Everyone knows him since he is the supervisor of Gekkoukan's Disciplinary Committee. Give it up for Hidetoshi Odagiri." Hidetoshi waves and gets in line with the others. "Next, we have the lovely treasurer of the student council. Chihiro Fushimi come on up." Chihiro smiles and waves with confidence. Minato is proud on how she changed. Kenji and Rio were introduced next. Lots more were introduced and the SEES members were introduced last. Mitsuru was up first, then Fuuka, Junpei, Aigis, Akihiko, Yukari, Minato, and Minako the final contestant. Everyone gave a big applause to the contestants.

"All right. The second round shall begin momentarily. Would all the guys please go get changed into your costumes?" the announcer said. "That's right you heard me. One winner will be a guy and one winner will be a girl. They will still receive prizes even third place and second place."

The crowd cheers and whistles. The guys make their way to the changing room while all the girls went backstage to watch the event through a TV.

Boy's changing room

Luckily only a few boys entered the contest (11 guys entered and 24 girls entered), which makes the changing room not that cramped. Minato was already changed and was holding the tiara, hesitating to wear it. Just then Hidetoshi walked over to him.

"A very interesting costume Minato-kun." Hidetoshi was wearing a blue suit, blue pant, and the back of his hair was gelled up making it spiky.

"Yours too… I guess? This is your cosplay costume?" Minato said.

"Humph. Obviously you have not played the Phoenix Wright series." Hidetoshi glared. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that when I win this competition, your sister will see me as a worthy lover now." He said confidently.

Akihiko's head perked up when he heard the mention of Minako and "lover" while putting his Lucario mask on. He decided to listen carefully.

"You're actually going for it? I thought you were just being nice to her when she told me you confessed your love to her but you didn't want her to answer." Minato said.

"My feelings for her are true. I was not worthy as her lover at that time, but after I win this competition she will realize her feelings for me as well." Hidetoshi nodded. "Now, if you would excuse me?" He leaves the changing room.

"Whoa! He looks like competition." Junpei said as he walked over with his Meta Knight costume. "Aren't you worried about him being Mina-tan's boyfriend?"

"I seriously doubt Minako has feelings for Hidetoshi-kun even if he does win this competition." Both of them leave the change room. Akihiko heard everything but didn't hear Junpei and Minato's conversation through his seething anger. His teeth were clenched and his fists were tightened. He was ready to punch someone but didn't want to get in trouble. He is determined to win now to prevent Hidetoshi from winning Minako's heart.

* * *

**So sorry for slow update. Busy with school but anyway here is the next chapter. Things are heating up now. Next chapter up soon. Plus feel free to draw them in their costumes! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy! I'm also going to make a Smash Bros. fanfic so if you want to read it feel free to.**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

"All right everyone, the guys are ready to show off their costumes and you know what to do. You must vote for who you think did the best cosplay. So without further ado, let's bring them out." The announcer said and the crowd cheers with excitement. Some girls were chanting Akihiko's name, which made Yukari and Minako sweat drop.

"First up let's bring out Hidetoshi Odagiri." Hidetoshi walks out of the side and the crowd gave a loud applause making Hidetoshi pleased. "Wow, a marvelous cosplay of Phoenix Wright. Looks like we're off to a good start. Next up, Kenji Tomochika. Come on out."

Kenji walks out wearing a yellow vest; black pants brown gloves, and wearing a blonde wig. He carries a sword around his waist and some of the crowd cheered and recognized the character. "Would you look at that? A very impressive costume of Guy Cecil from the Tales series indeed." The crowd was cheering loudly once more and clapping, less than Hidetoshi's applause.

Soon other contestants were called leaving Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato left.

"Man, there are some good costumes out there." Junpei said.

Minato and Akihiko gave Junpei a scary glare, which made him walk back a bit.

"Whoa, whoa I-I mean Mina-tan did a great j-job picking o-ours." Junpei raised his hands in defense.

"Okay then next up we have Gekkoukan's undefeated boxing champion. Please give a round of applause for Akihiko Sanada." The female population of the crowd was jumping up and down screaming and yelling. Akihiko did a deep breath and walked out of the side. All the women screaming got louder making some of the male contestants jealous of the boxing champion. Akihiko was somewhat happy he has a better chance of winning against Hidetoshi but was sure his fan girls are to bother him about it. "Wow! A marvelous cosplay of Lucario by our boxing champion." The women were now chanting Lucario, similar to the one in the actual game. Soon, even the guys in the crowd chanted along.

Inside the girl's room, Minako was proud of the costume once more. She giggles at Akihiko's awkward waving at the crowd. The girls with buns, along with some of the other female contestants were squealing for Akihiko. Yukari got somewhat annoyed but decided to let it go. Fuuka sweat dropped, Mitsuru was chuckling at Akihiko's fans, and Aigis kept her poker face.

"Next up, we have Junpei Iori. Show us what you got Junpei." Junpei's face lits up at the sound of his name.

"Good luck Junpei." Minato pats Junpei's shoulder.

"Thanks dude." Junpei grinned and puts on the Mtea Knight mask.

Junpei starts running to center stage with his cape flowing. He stops at the center of the stage, spins in place and raises Meta Knight's sword high. Junpei is grinning widely behind the mask. The crowd made an "oooh" sound and went silent. Junpei's grin starts to falter at the silence.

"Well you had a nice entry there. I would say that's a great costume, what do you think audience?" the announcer said.

The people said 'Yeah'; some said 'Woo Meta Knight'. Junpei hangs his head low and gets in line with the other contestants.

"Poor Junpei-kun." Fuuka said watching the TV.

"Even in a great looking costume, he still gets shot down." Minako sweat dropped.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy." Yukari said.

"Judging by Junpei-san's head hanging low, I would guess he is depressed." Aigis said.

"I agree Aigis." Mitsuru said.

"Well we have one last contestant everyone. He is somewhat well-known in the school so let's call him out. Our final contestant, Minato Arisato." The announcer said.

"He better be wearing the tiara." Minako muttered.

Minato at the side took a deep breath and placed the tiara on his head and slowly walked to the stage. Silence ensued as he slowly made his way to the center stage. _"I know they're laughing at me in their minds." _Minato thought. Then the crowd starts giving a strong applause and the girls were squealing (possibly even louder than Akihiko's) and the guys were fist pumping in the air. They started chanting "Marth" the same way as in the video game.

"Amazing! That is one great Marth costume! Nice choice Minato-san." The announcer said. Minato sighed in relief as no one is making fun of him. Hidetoshi had his arms crossed and was glaring at Minato while Junpei was muttering behind his mask saying how unfair this contest is.

"Yes! He wore the tiara!" Minako fist pumps as well.

Yukari was blushing and giggled at how cute he looks.

"Judging from the female screaming at the television, I would say the girls likes Minato-san's costume more than Akihiko-san's costume." Aigis said.

"I would guess that it's going to be a tie between Akihiko and Arisato." Mitsuru smiled.

"Okay everyone it is up to you now! You will decide who is our cosplay king of Gekkoukan. Please step in to the voting booth and choose your favorite cosplayer of the guys." The announcer said and told the guys to wait backstage until the votes are in.

All male contestants made their way to the back and waited. "Man, this contest is rigged. I didn't even get a single applause." Junpei whined.

"I'm just glad that this is almost over." Minato sighed.

"Same. I felt my eardrums were gonna burst from the crowd when I showed up. Yours too Minato." Akihiko said. Junpei hangs his head low again at how he didn't get cheers like they did.

* * *

**Ooooh who's gonna win? Sorry for slow update, school and stuff. Next chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right it's the girls turn. WHO'S EXCITED? Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

Minako hurriedly went out of the girl's room and went backstage to meet the male SEES members. She wanted to give those three each a big hug on a job well done. But she mostly wanted to comfort Junpei. She found the three of them talking together, mostly Minato and Akihiko while Junpei had his back turned and head hanging low.

"GAH!" Junpei yelped. Minako tackle hugged him from behind. Minato and Akihiko turned their heads at the sound Junpei made.

"Junpei I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got you a terrible costume." Minako sounded she was going to cry. Junpei still trying to figure out what just happened just stared at Minako.

"H-hey c'mon Mina-tan, don't be sad." Junpei patted her head. "I like the costume, I really do. Even if I don't place higher-heck even if I'm placed last, I won't care. I'm having a great time." Junpei smiled.

"R-Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah. It's just a silly contest. I knew that I wouldn't get a lot of applause even if I did get a cool costume. Don't sweat it Mina-tan, I love the costume."

"O-Okay." Minako wiped away the tears that were about to fall. "I'll make it up to you Junpei. I'll treat you to Hagakure tomorrow. How about it?" she did her trademark smile.

"Seriously? All right you got a deal." He grinned.

Minako turned to her brother and her senpai. "You were great Minato-nii. I told you the tiara would do the trick." She hugged Akihiko now. "You too Akihiko-senpai. I think you're gonna win." She lets go.

"I don't think it's the tiara Minako." Minato said. Akihiko was blushing and tensed up from the sudden action.

"U-Umm t-thank you M-Minako." Akihiko stuttered.

They continued talking for a while and soon after Minako ran back to the girl's room. Then an announcement was made.

"Attention, would all the male contestants please make their way back to the front stage for the results."

"Well, let's go." Junpei said. Minato stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's up?" Junpei asked.

"Thanks for making her feel better Junpei." Minato smiled.

"Well, I didn't want her to feel bad about me not getting any applause like you or Akihiko-senpai did. Plus, I'm a gentleman. I don't wanna see women cry." Junpei smiled with his head held up high.

*Chuckle* Keep telling yourself that Junpei." Minato said walking away.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Junpei started going after Minato.

* * *

"The votes are in folks. You decided the fate of these contestants and now we shall see who our winner is." The announcer held up an envelope.

The 6 people had their place determined. All that is left is Hidetoshi, Kenji, Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato. Junpei was surprised he made it this far.

"All right, in 5th place we have…" The announcer looked at the paper in his hand.

"Kenji Tomochika."

"Heh beat that Rio." Kenji smirked and muttered.

"In 4th place we have… Hidetoshi Odagiri." Hidetoshi had wide eyes and turned to an evil glare looking at Minato. Minato did not notice since he was adjusting the tiara on his head. Akihiko sighed mentally and had a secret smile no one saw.

'_Holy crap… am I gonna win?'_ Junpei thought.

"In third place, who receives a bag full of candy and goodies is…" the announcer looked at the list once again.

"Junpei Iori."

Junpei looked down and then the crowd started clapping. The crowd cheered for Junpei and he was given a bag full of candy and goodies. Junpei smiled as he got what he wanted.

"Yeah! I may have not gotten first place, but I got what I wished for." Junpei smiled and started unwrapping a chocolate bar.

"All right, it is down to Akihiko Sanada-" the girls in the crowd screaming cut off the announcer. The screaming died down quickly and the announcer continued. "Erhm, and Minato Arisato." The girls started screaming again. Both Minato and Akihiko sighed.

"Now, the moment of truth…" drums started playing. "Our cosplay king is…." The announcer looked at the list once more. The crowd was silent and Minato and Akihiko had blank expressions on their faces. In the girl's room, the girl with buns was biting her nails; Yukari had her fingers crossed hoping Minato would win, and Minako was excited who is going to win. Her brother or her crush?

"MINATO ARISATO." The announcer yelled to the microphone.

The girls were screaming once again, Minako and Yukari were jumping with joy, and the girl with buns on her head was disappointed that Akihiko didn't win.

"Congratulations Mr. Arisato. You are our Cosplay King." Minato was given a gift card, 10,000 yen, and a bag with goodies. Akihiko received the same thing but without the gift card.

"Don't go anywhere folks, it's the girls turn to show us what they can do." This time guys in the crowd were fist pumping and cheering. Some were whistling and some were making cat noises (suggesting a cat fight).

The guys of SEES finished changing out of their costume and back to their school uniform. The girls of SEES walked up to them.

"Way to go Minato-kun." Fuuka smiled.

"Congratulations, Minato-san." Aigis smiled.

"Congrats Arisato on beating Akihiko." Mitsuru smiled.

"I'm surprised Junpei made it to third." Yukari said teasingly.

"That's not gonna work Yuka-tan. I'm in too good of a mood to be hurt by your comments." Junpei said while eating another chocolate bar.

"Congrats Minato-nii, Akihiko-senpai, and Junpei." Minako smiled sweetly.

"Well you were the one who got us the costumes so we should thank you even though you forced us to join." Minato smiled and patted her head.

"It worked out well didn't it?" Minako pouted swatting away her brother's hand.

"Attention, would all female contestants please stand by for the first part of the contest." The announcer said through the intercom.

"Oh we should go." Fuuka said. Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, and Yukari walked to the side of the stage. Minato and Junpei made their way to the school store to buy something. As Minako was about to walk away, Akihiko grabbed her wrist.

"H-Hey Minako…" Akihiko stuttered.

"Y-Yeah…" Minako blushed at Akihiko's action.

"U-Umm…I just wanted t-to say… thanks for the costume… I really liked it. Oh and good luck out there…" Akihiko's face was almost the same color as his vest.

Minako loved how awkward he was sometimes. It made him look cute especially when he blushes. "T-Thanks… and no problem senpai." Minako smiled shyly. Akihiko smiled and let go of her. They both nodded and Minako left while Akihiko made his way to the audience to watch.

* * *

"I'm sure all you guys out there are dying to see our female contestants. Well, I'm not going to make you wait any longer. Let me bring them out." The announcer said with excitement.

There were 24 girls that entered and the announcer called the first 10 girls out.

"For contestant number 11, we have the treasurer of the student council Chihiro Fushimi." Chihiro made her way with the other girls on stage and waved at the crowd. Thanks to Minato, she isn't nervous or shy around people anymore.

"Our next contestant is the leader of the tennis club, Rio Iwasaki." Rio smiled and waved at the crowd as well. Soon, it was the girl with buns on her head that made her way to the stage, then Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari, then Minako was introduced last. The guys in the crowd were going crazy with excitement.

"Well, there you have it folks. Our female contestants are on stage and ready to show off what they got. All right let's take a short break while our lovely ladies get themselves ready with their costumes." The girls left for the change room.

"Why does it feel like that announcer guy is treating this like some kind of pageant?" Yukari said.

"I'm not so sure." Fuuka said.

"Beats me." Minako said.

Inside the girl's change room, the girl's were getting changed. Yukari and Fuuka were the first ones to finish getting changed. Minako was next then Aigis.

"Wow Yukari-chan, you look almost like Princess Peach." Fuuka said while wearing her Yoshi sweater. Yukari was wearing the blonde wig, which complimented the pink dress.

"Thanks Fuuka." Yukari smiled. "I gotta admit though, you picked some interesting costumes Minako."

"I just thought it would look good on you guys." Minako said. She was wearing her pink sleeveless dress and sneakers. She hasn't worn the Jigglypuff hat yet since she still has to straighten her hair.

"I like these costumes Minako-san." Aigis was smiling behind the cloth around her face. Aigis is wearing her Sheik costume and the wig.

"U-Umm how do I look?" Mitsuru asked as she was walking up to them. They were amazed once more on how beautiful Mitsuru was while wearing her Zelda costume. She was wearing a brown wig and pointy ears as well.

"Looking good Mitsuru-senpai." Minako gave a thumbs up while everybody nodded in agreement. Mitsuru blushed.

"I'm kinda thirsty. I'll be right back, I'm going to get a bottle of water from the vending machine." Fuuka said.

"I'll go with you. I'm thirsty as well. Wanna come Minako?" Yukari said.

Minako shook her head. "I still have to straighten my hair. I'll be done in a few minutes." Minako said and sat down coming her hair. Yukari and Fuuka left.

"Aigis can you follow me to the student council room? I forgot to pick something up there." Mitsuru said. "Of course Mitsuru-san." Aigis nodded and they both left.

Soon, all the other female contestants were finished and left to do something for the next few minutes. After a few minutes, Minako is finished combing her hair. "Finally." She smiled then frowned, as she couldn't find her Jigglypuff hat. She searched everywhere inside the change room to no avail. "Where the heck did it go?" she was getting frustrated. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something pink. She turned her head and saw the hat. She walked over to it, bent down and was about to pick it up…until it moved away from her. "Huh? What the?" She picked it up again but the hat moved away. After more failed attempts to pick up the hat, the hat started moving away from her completely. "Hey! Stop!" She ran out of the change room and ran after the hat.

* * *

At the school store, Minato and Junpei were stuck in a long line as other students were lined up to buy food as well.

"Man, were gonna miss the introductions." Junpei complained.

"Forget it lets just go." Minato said.

"But I'm so frickin' hungry."

"I'm sure you'll find something on the ground along the way."

"Hey! I'm not Koromaru you know."

Akihiko walked up to them. "Hey, I was wondering where you guys were. You guys missed the introduction."

"Seriously? Aww fine, let's get outta here." Junpei said and walked away.

"Wait up Junpei. We'll save you a seat senpai." Minato said. Akihiko nodded and Minato followed Junpei. Akihiko looked at the time and there were still lots of time before the second round. Akihiko decided to head for the boxing club to find his other missing glove. As he was about to head inside, he heard the sound of fast footsteps…like someone was running. He turned his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone dressed in pink and had recognizable auburn hair.

"Hey, come back here." Minako said.

No doubt that was Minako's voice. Akihiko stepped away from the boxing club and looked at the direction where Minako ran off. He saw her make a turn in the corner and was stunned on how fast she ran.

"I guess running around Tartarus paid off. What was she chasing? I better help her out." Akihiko ran off to help Minako.

* * *

**There finally done. Longest chapter I probably made. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for always saying "girl with buns on her head". I seriously don't know her name so I'm deciding to just name her myself but I'm not sure. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Oh and I gave Fuuka a Yoshi costume because there wasn't anything else that might fit Fuuka (not to mention I was looking up cosplays of Yoshi on Google).**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Sorry for late updates, I'm busy with school (who isn't). But anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus**

Minako ran and ran as fast as she can to catch her hat. As she was running, she thought how could the hat move on its own. She couldn't feel any wind blowing behind her. Heck, the hat needs a strong gust of wind for it to be moving. Minako starting to lose stamina, she nearly stumbles to the ground. The hat turns another corner and Minako is going to lose track of it if she doesn't keep running as fast as she can. Once she reached the corner, the hat is nowhere to be found. "Crap…" Minako said as she started opening doors that lead to empty classrooms hoping the hat was inside.

Meanwhile, Fuuka and Yukari bought three bottles of water. One for both of them and the last one for Minako. "I'm worried about Minako-chan. What if she doesn't finishes combing her hair before the second round starts?" Fuuka said.

"I wouldn't worry Fuuka. She's always on time for everything." Yukari said. "Though… I guess it wouldn't hurt if we check up on her in the changing room."

"I agree." Fuuka nodded. The girls turned a corner and spotted a group of guys talking about the female contestants. "Ugh, I don't want to deal with those guys. Especially if we're in our costumes. C'mon Fuuka, were going to take a different way to Minako." Yukari said.

Akihiko ran as fast as he could to catch up to Minako. Unfortunately, he lost sight of her after getting bombarded by five fan girls of his. He managed to get away from them and is still trying to find Minako. "Damnit, where is she?" Akihiko checked his watch and winced. "She's gonna be late for the second round." He heard the sound of a door closing and spun around. He saw Mitsuru and Aigis in there Zelda and Sheik costume.

"Oh hello Akihiko-san." Aigis said behind the cloth around her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Minako. She was chasing something or someone so I figured I'd help her out. I lost track of her though." Akihiko said.

"What? The second round is almost starting." Mitsuru said surprisingly.

"Shall I go assist Akihiko-san in search for Minako-san?"

"Hmm. Very well Aigis, I have confidence in both of you to find her."

"Aigis go check the gym area, I'll go check the rooftop." Akihiko said.

"Understood." Aigis nodded and sprinted off. Akihiko was about to run the other direction but stopped and turned to Mitsuru.

"Wait, what were you two doing in there Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"I just had to pick up something in the student council room. Go now Akihiko! If you don't find Arisato and she doesn't make it to the second round of the contest I will excecute you." Mitsuru said menacingly. Akihiko gulped and ran as fast as he could to find Minako and to run away from Mitsuru possibly. As he was running he thought about what she said.

'_Wait, why am I the only one who's going to be excecuted?'_ Akihiko thought.

Minako was walking down the hall sighing in defeat as there was no sign of her last missing piece of costume. As she passed by a door that was wide open, she saw pink at the corner of her eye. She turned her head and there it was, her Jigglypuff hat. She immediately rushed inside the room and picked it up. She frowned on how dusty it was so she smacked the hat against her leg so the dirt and dust would come off. After doing so, she smiled on how clean it was and wore it carefully on her head hoping not to mess up her hair.

"Sheesh, you caused me trouble." Minako poked the hat. Realising that she's talking to a hat, she decided to immediately get out of here. She looked around and she was actually inside the gym storage room. Then a loud slam was heard which made her jump. She turned around and the dorr was closed followed by a click sound. _'Oh no…'_ she thought and started opening the door. Just as she suspected, someone locked it.

"Don't bother, it's no use." Said a female voice on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Minako said.

"Oh it's just me." Minako looked through the little glass window on the door and saw a girl with buns on her head. She recognizes her since their in the same homeroom. She is also competing in the cosplay contest.

"You're…. Wait I forgot your name." Minako said and trying to remember her name.

"What a brat. You can't even remember my name. It's Kimi Hatorimi for your info." She said annoyed. She was wearing a costume as well. It was a Buneary costume from Pokemon. She had a brown bunny hoody and light brown boots with a light brown cotton skirt around her waist.

"Let me out of here. I have to get to the second round." Minako said.

"No can do. You know why? Because you're getting too attached to my Akihiko-senpai. I can't have that. He's mine you, hear me?" Kimi said angrily.

An announcement was made throughout the building. "Would all female contestants please make your way back to the stage for the second round? Thank you."

Yukari and Fuuka heard the announcement and quickly checked inside the change room. "Phew, okay she's finished with her hair. Let's go Yukari-chan." Fuuka said.

"Right. We better hurry or we'll be disqualified for not showing up." Yukari said.

"Crap…" Akihiko was making his way up to the rooftop hoping she was there. He slammed the rooftop door open. He did a quick look around and to no avail. She was not here. He ran back downstairs hoping to meet up with Aigis. "The area near the gym is our last shot. Minako where the hell are you?" Akihiko said gritting his teeth.

Mitsuru heard the announcement and was walking slowly to the stage. She was thinking if Minako were disqualified, she would execute Akihiko more than just one time. "I hope they found her." Mitsuru muttered.

"Well, looks like I'll be on my way." Kimi walked away.

"Hey, let me out of here." Minako banged her fist against the door. Kimi did not say a word and didn't even look back. Minako stopped and was filled with anger and sadness. She sat down against the door and curled up hugging her knees.

"I can't believe this…" Minako said with tears starting to well up.

Aigis heard the announcement and started gaining speed. Luckily there were no other students around to see her in her costume. Aigis thought in her head while sprinting. _'I must find Minako-san, even if I'm disqualified from the contest. I won't let her be disqualified. Please let me find her in time." _Aigis thought as she gained more speed searching through the hallways as she makes her way to the gym area.

Oh no! Will Aigis make it in time? Find out next time. Next chapter will be up soon. Also, I named the girl with buns on her head Kimi Hatorimi. I do not know what the name means so don't ask me lol. Just a random name I came up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for lack of update. Laziness and lack of inspiration got to me :(. That plus school and me playing Ragnarok Online. (Might make a fanfic from that game.) Anyway, thank you for waiting here is the next chapter.**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

The female contestants have arrived backstage to get ready for the second round. Everyone except Aigis and Minako. Yukari noticed that those two were not yet here.

"Where are those two?" Yukari said worriedly.

"Who?" Fuuka said.

"Minako and Aigis. I thought Minako would be here by now. Mitsuru-senpai do you know where those two are?"

"Well…" Mitsuru told both Yukari and Fuuka the story.

"Chasing something? And now Aigis is trying to find her?" Fuuka said.

"Akihiko is searching for her as well. Trust in them, they are both quite fast runners. They will get here in time."

"I hope so…" Yukari said.

Aigis ran at turbo speed towards the gym area. She sprints down the hallways hoping to find Minako. She remembers the time she sensed Minako in the forest of Yakushima and ran away from Minato, Akihiko, and Junpei. "I can sense her. She's not too far." Aigis said

She heard the sound of weeping not too far off thanks to her great distance hearing. She starts slowing down and reaches towards the gym storage room.

"_She is in here. I can sense her here and the sounds of weeping can be heard on the other side."_ Aigis thought.

"Minako-san, are you in there?"

* * *

Minako's eyes widened as she recognizes that monotone voice.

"Aigis? Is that you?" Minako said shakily.

"Yes it is I. Are you all right?"

"I'm locked inside. You have to get the extra gym storage key from the faculty office."

"That won't be necessary. Please hold on one minute." Aigis said.

Minako was confused in what she said until she heard the sound of clinking on the doorknob. Just then, the door was opened and Aigis was standing in front of Minako.

"Door unlocked in 58 seconds. My time has improved." Aigis said.

Minako thought she heard Aigis say something similar one time but she immediately wiped the thought and hugged Aigis.

"Thank you Aigis." Minako said.

"You are welcome. Now, we must hurry to the contest." Aigis said.

The contest has now begun and half of the female contestants have been revealed with their costumes. Rio was wearing a blue dress with brown boots and she was wearing long green hair tied in a ponytail. Her costume was Lyn from Fire Emblem. Chihiro was wearing green hair as well and was wearing what looked like a white magicians robe. She was cosplaying as Phillia Felice from Tales of Destiny.

"Where could they be?" Yukari said worriedly.

Just then Fuuka's name was announced. "Oh that's me. But what about Aigis and Minako-chan?" Fuuka asked Mitsuru?

"You should go Yamagishi. Takeba and I will be on the look out." Mitsuru said.

Fuuka nodded and went ahead. Yukari and Mitsuru heard the crowd cheer in excitement over Fuuka's Yoshi costume.

"We're gonna be called soon and those two aren't here yet." Yukari said.

"Hmm…" Mitsuru looked at the rest of the remaining contestants to be called and there weren't a lot.

"I hope they get here in time…" Mitusuru said worriedly.

* * *

Aigis ran down the hallways once more with Minako on her back. Minako squinting here eyes as she was going somewhat fast like a bird flying. Just then, Aigis started slowing down.

"Aigis? What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"Engines overheating. Slowing down to prevent malfunctioning." Aigis slowed down to the point of the running pace of an actual human being.

Minako was worried that both of them might not make it in time. Just then both of them saw a familiar face wearing a red vest that just appeared in the corner of a hallway.

"Akihiko-san!"

"Akihiko-senpai!"

Akihiko turned his head to the two familiar voices and saw Aigis and with Minako on her back. "Their you guys are!" he said with relief.

"Akihiko-san please take Minako backstage. I am not fast enough to make it there."

Akihiko thought that Aigis may have overheated and that Minako was weighing her down. He nods and Minako got off Aigis' back.

Akihiko picks Minako up bridal style. Minako blushed and turned to Aigis.

"What about you Aigis?" Minako said.

"I will make it in time, please go now." Aigis said.

Before Minako could say anything else, Akihiko ran off. As Akihiko was running he thought to himself that this is one of those times where his training is put to the test. But he thought of something else.

"By the way, where were you? You caused me in a bit of trouble as I saw you run off chasing something." Akihiko said sternly.

"Umm, well you see…" Minako laughs nervously and told him the story.

Aigis was not far behind and smiled behind the cloth around her face. _"You have feelings for him don't you Minako-san? And you feel the same way towards her don't you Akihiko-san?" _she thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but hope you like it! Stay in touch for the next chapter. Hopefully I won't be lazy for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus.**

* * *

While Aigis, Akihiko, and Minako were on their way to the contest, Yukari was called next and the guys loved her Princess Peach costume.

"_Getting this kind of attention isn't so bad. Just once in a while." _Yukari thought while waving to the audience.

Mitsuru was the only one remaining backstage, waiting to be called and waiting for Minako and Aigis. Just then she heard a loud bang and turned her head. She sighed in relief as she saw the two people she was waiting on. As she was about to ask where Minako had been, the announcer has called Minako's name.

"We'll talk later. Go now Arisato." Mitsuru said.

Minako nods and runs to the front stage as fast as she can.

In front of the stage, the announcer was confused on where the next contestant is. "Errhrm, let's bring out Minako Arisato." The announcer said again. She still hasn't come out yet.

"_Ha, she isn't coming. She's disqualified." _Kimi thought.

"Dude, where's your sister? She should have walked out the already." Junpei asked Minato.

"How should I know? But you do have a point. She was the most excited to do this so she should be in stage already." Minato said worriedly.

"Well, it looks like Ms. Arisato isn't coming out. So we're just gonna have to dis-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turns their attention to the side of the stage. Minako stops to fall in line with the other girls. The crowd cheers and both Yukar and Fuuka sighed in relief. Kimi has a face of shocked and irritation. Akihiko joins Junpei and Minato back in the audience.

"Senpai, where were you?" Minato asked.

"Yeah man, you almost missed the whole thing." Junpei said.

"Sorry had to take care of something in the boxing club." Akihiko looks on stage and sees Minako waving to the crowd smiling. _"I don't think I missed anything." _Akihiko thought and smiled. He remembers just a few minutes ago that Minako hugged him and told him she can run from here. He nodded and said good luck to her. He blushed at the flashback and watched the rest of the contest. Aigis was next and received lots of applause on her Sheik costume. Mitsuru got a standing ovation with her Zelda costume. After all the girls have been revealed, the audience started voting. Minato voted for Yukari, Junpei had a hard time voting and decided to vote for Minako, Akihiko voted for Minako as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari was questioning Minako. Fuuka and Mitsuru are listening to the conversation. Minako told them she'd tell them when they return to the dorm. Kimi from a distance is glaring menacingly at Minako. Minako can feel an intense gaze but she ignored it. After a few minutes, the girls return back onstage and is waiting for the results.

"All right everyone, you have voted and now we will see who is our cosplay queen." The announcer said.

"Hey, who did you vote for?" Junpei asked.

"Yukari. You?" Minato said.

"I had a hard time so I voted for Mina-tan. She did help me when I was depressed."

"That's nice of you."

"Hey, thanks." Junpei grinned.

After a few minutes, almost half of the female contestants have found out their ranks. Kimi unfortunately placed 18th place. Fuuka placed 8th which she was okay with. Its down to Aigis, Mitsuru, Minako, and Yukari. The crowd is going wild and is anticipating the winner.

"In fourth place, is Ms. Aigis." The announcer said. The crowd cheered for her and Aigis. Aigis smiled behind her mask and bowed.

"In third we have…" the announcer looks at the envelope. "Minako Arisato!" the announcer yelled. The crowd was going wild. Akihiko was a bit sad she didn't but he can see Minako has a happy face on and receiving a bag full of candy.

"It's down to two contestants. Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo. You, the audience, have voted for our cosplay queen. The crowd is growing restless as they are cheering for both girls. Yukari has a surprised face but was calm, Mitsuru was calm but she was shaking from the stares of the crowd. She didn't care what her rank was; she just wanted to get out of this uncomfortable position.

Our cosplay queen is…" the announcer checks the envelope one more time.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to ^^. Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this soon because I'm getting somewhat tired of it and I want to write other fanfics. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for this. I completely lost the motivation to finish this story. But here it is the final chapter! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own persona 3 or any products of Atlus,**

"YUKARI TAKEBA!" The announcer said excitedly through the microphone. The crowd cheers in excitement for their cosplay queen. As soon as Mitsuru received her prize she immediately bowed at the audience and quickly walked off stage. Yukari was overjoyed that she won and blushed when she saw Minato looking at her smiling.

Soon after, the contest was over and the students were leaving. Some stayed and took pictures with the cosplayers or just chatted. Kimi left immediately with her friends after the contest and she was fuming due to being ranked lower than Minako and not winning the contest. Fuuka, Mitsuru, Junpei, and Aigis already to left to check on Ken and Koromaru but mostly to make sure Aigis is all right due to overheating. Rio and Kenji were still bickering on who still had the better costume somewhere, Yukari and Minato were drinking the last bit of juice near the tables while talking about the contest, and Minako was telling Akihiko about how she was locked in the janitor's room. Akihiko then hugged her.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Akihiko sighed in relief.

Minako blushed and returned his hug as well, but keeping a small distance. (Both of them were still in their costumes and Akihiko's Lucario costume has a thorn in front of his chest making it uncomfortable for Minako to hug him).

Akihiko released the hug and looked at Minako. He took off her Jigglypuff hat and her hair fell elegantly.

"You know, you look nice with your hair down." He blushed.

A dark shade of pink colored her face. She took off his hat and gave Akihiko a quick kiss on his cheek. Akihiko became stunned for a second and he started blushing now. Minako giggled at his expression.

"Thanks for worrying about me senpai." Minako smiled.

Akihiko snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "U-um…it's no problem."

* * *

Minato and Yukari finished the remaining juice and threw away their cups.

"Can you believe both of us won this whole contest?" Yukari said.

"I thought I would get like 10th place or something. But it was fun, I'll admit." Minato smiled a bit.

"I should thank your sister. I'll buy her something with the gift card."

Minato pulled out his gift card and gave it to Yukari. "You can have it. I'm not gonna use it anyway."

"A-are you sure Minato-kun?"

He nodded. "Consider it a super early birthday gift."

She blushed and took it from him. "Thanks."

"Heeeeeey!"

They both turned and saw Minako waving at them. "We're going home now. You two gonna follow?"

"Yeah we will." Minato said. Minako and Akihiko walked off holding each other's hand. Minato and Yukari didn't seem to notice.

Minato got down on one knee. "Well, shall we go my princess?" he smirked.

Yukari was blushing madly and decided to play along. She cleared her throat and said, "Why, of course my prince."

Soon, both couples reached the dorm and Minako had to explain to a certain red head about her being late on showing up for the contest. Luckily, she did not receive an execution (nor did Akihiko).

* * *

**FINALLY! After so long, I have finished this story. Thank you all for reading this and I'm sorry for the delay of this last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I am currently writing a crossover fanfic of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Persona 3. It's called "The Third Fool". Sorry this was short and bad ending but I was just wanted this story done. AkixFemc is still my fav pairing and I think I'll move on to other stories. See you later!**


End file.
